


Candles

by naasad



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Amnesia, Birthdays, Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Wash never celebrated his birthday before.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll today! This is the 8th fic I've written and published. Granted, most of them are only between 100-300 words, but it still counts, especially considering how stuck I've been lately.

Wash yelped as he was thrown over someone’s shoulder and carried bodily down the hall. North laughed, and he relaxed, though he still gave a token struggle. “Let me go!” he laughed.

“Nope!” North didn’t stop until they were inside the bunkroom Wash shared with Maine. He set him down on a chair that probably hadn’t been there before, in front of cake and candles that definitely hadn’t been.

Two kisses pressed on his cheeks from either side, and he looked over to see York standing there as well.

“Happy birthday,” North said.

“Are you going to make a wish?” York asked.

David beamed, closed his eyes, and blew out the candles.

He wished he could remember this forever.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean you’ve never celebrated your birthday before?” Tucker demanded. “Do Freelancers not have birthdays?”

Wash shrugged.

“We’re fixing that, ASAP. Caboose!”

Caboose came out of the kitchen wearing a very messy apron and holding a cake absolutely covered with candles. “I didn’t know how many years you are, so I put all of them!” he cheered, setting it down in front of him. “Are you going to make a wish?”

Wash ignored the niggle in the back of his mind that said this was familiar, closed his eyes, and blew out the candles.


End file.
